Sands of Time
by Amyom
Summary: Deep Within the time stream a demon by the name of Kal’Dövek seeks revenge on the SeeDs who vanquished his lover, Ultimecia, sixteen years ago. Rated for violence, strong language and dark matters later in the story. chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_In a place where time exists, but cannot touch, two immortal begins guard the source of all things._

_In a place outside this world, and yet within it, one immortal demon plots their demise._

_Beyond the reaches of the mortal realm, where conscious thought ends and dreams form, is a chamber Hyne herself is forbidden to enter. There is no mortal means into this sacred place, any doors or windows in which to look. The only way to know it is there is by a simple marking upon a wall. The symbol of a single vertical line of silver, surrounded by a ribbon of gold that forms a horizontal figure eight._

_Inside, two beings guard an item of great power. One of the Gods, the creator of the item, takes the form of an old man. Although His skin is pallid and etched with lines, age does not touch Him. As spry and more powerful as any other God, He commands strength the likes of which cannot be matched. His fellows know him as Chronos, the manipulator of Time. _

_His companion takes the form of a young woman. Her hair falls in golden waves that reach just beyond Her knees. Her skin is smooth and flawless, and yet, Her granite grey eyes hold wisdom and courage that belies Her youthful appearance. Together, they stand as sentries to the Hourglass. An item so powerful that even as it was constructed, Chronos was cursed to guard it for all eternity._

_His companion, Rhea, had joined him by choice centuries ago. She was considered a lesser-God, but She alone held the key to stopping the unstoppable power of the Hourglass. The Pen of Gólóreth, Her only solo creation, made to be the counter-point to the Hourglass. Together, they created The Book of Deeds, a great tome with all the worlds history recorded within its pages. These items were made in secret and kept hidden from the world, for Chronos knew there would come a day that they would be needed._

_And He knew, _that_ day was _this_. Rhea, do not._

_As the time drew closer, He turned to the Goddess whom had sacrificed so much to aid Him. "Rhea." He spoke, His voice echoing in the silence of the dark chamber. "You must leave this place soon. When I give the word, You must take the Pen of Gólóreth and the Book of Deeds to Hyne's realm. Find the Author and charge him with the Rewriting."_

"_The Rewriting?" Rhea kept Her melodic voice as free of surprise as She could. "Then someone is to use the Hourglass? How can they, when we guard it with our immortal lives?" _

"_No Rhea. The Hourglass is My burden alone. And soon, that burden shall be lifted." As He said these words, the air in the chamber began to grow heavy, and shimmer with darkness. It swirled and churned like an angry grey cloud and spears of ebony shot from it core. "Go Rhea!" Chronos commanded. "Find the Author! Seek Hyne's aid if You must!"_

_For the first time in millennia of existence, fear clutched at Her heart. The black spikes continued to shoot from the whirling vortex into the room. Miraculously, even as their number increased none had hit the Hourglass from it perch, and any that would have hit either She or Chronos seemed to crumble against invisible shields. Yet inside, She knew those shields were weakening. Whatever evil sought to destroy them was greater than any she had ever known to exist._

_She took both Pen and Book and began to weave Herself out of the self imposed prison. "Be safe, My old friend." She whispered. But as her consciousness faded from the room, a figure seemed to emerge from the darkness. She could see nothing of his face, but his maniacal laughter filled the chamber as Chronos' shield failed and the God was pierced through the heart._

_She found Herself in Purgatory with tears streaming down her face. She grieved for the gentle God She had loved and swore Her vengeance as she travelled quickly to Hyne's ethereal abode. She would do as Chronos had asked. She would not – could not – let this demon win._


	2. Seed's of the Future

**Seeds of The Future**

Squall finished signing the last of the papers on his desk just as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Commander Leonhart?"

"Yes?"

"The delegates of Esthar just arrived sir."

"Alright, show them in."

"And sir…your wife is on line two."

Squall sighed happily, after sixteen years he still couldn't quite believe his luck. "In that case Zack, have Selphie and Irvine show our guests around first."

"Yes sir!"

Squall disconnected and pressed for line two. "Rin?"

"Oh, Squall!" The woman gushed. "I have the most _wonderful_ news!"

"What is it?" He asked gently, knowing that Rinoa sometimes needed coaxing.

The was a short pause on the other end as Rinoa stopped to catch her breath. "Ellone just called from Winhill." She began excitedly. "She was visiting your mothers grave and said she was feeling a bit lonely, you know?" An impish giggle travelled down the line. "Anyway, she asked if Leon could come and stay with her for the weekend. So, _of course_, I said it was fine. After all she hasn't seen him since his birthday, and she coming to collect him tonight."

Squall smiled. "And where are you going with this Angel?"

"_Squall_!" His wife squealed girlishly. "We have the entire weekend to ourselves! That is, of course," She continued, almost threateningly. "If you're not planning on _working_ all weekend?"

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied honestly. "But tonight? I thought we were going to let him come the Inauguration Ball this year?"

"I'd forgotten about that." She admitted wryly. "I suppose we could ask Ellone to stay for the Ball too. Do you think she'd go for it?"

Squall smiled, even though there was no one to see it. "I think she'd like that."

"Great! Well, I'd better go. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Quistis Trepe sat at her dressing table applying the finishing touches to her make-up when her partner came out of the bathroom. He was towel drying his cropped blonde hair and wearing nothing but a pair of black jeans. "Wow Quis, you look great." He complemented her. She wore a strapless silk dress in powder blue that was cut just above the knee and strappy blue heels. Her hair was left down and curled into gentle waves that swayed down her back.

She graced him with one of her most radiant smiles. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." She added in a more mischievous tone. "Did you sort out a babysitter?"

He nodded. "Calli should be here any minute." He took a white dress shirt from the wardrobe and casually shrugged it on. "Where's Saffron?"

"She's already asleep." With that, she stood and, taking her white clutch bag from the bed headed down the stairs to wait for Calli. Seifer followed soon after.

The young babysitter arrived shortly and after leaving numbers they could be reached, Quistis and Seifer left for Garden.

Selphie and Irvine were waiting at the front gate to receive them. Despite sixteen years, marriage and motherhood, Selphie had somehow managed to hold on to most of her girlish habbits; She clung to Irvines arm and hopped from foot to foot while Seifer helped Quistis out of the taxi. "Quisty!" She called happily. "It's been too long." Laughing, she released her death-grip on her husband and caught Quistis in a hug instead.

Seifer looked at the woman as though she had sprouted horns. "Er… it's only been two weeks." He reminded her.

"Two weeks too long!" The small brunette clarified her earlier statement. "You look amazing!"

"You too Selphie. That colour really suits you."

"You think so?" She gave a small twirl to showcase her ensemble. Selphie had forgone both uniform and her signature colour of yellow hues and settled on a cream tinged dream of shimmering chiffon. Her hair had been recently cut back to shoulder length but was held back from her face with an intricately styled silver clip. "Irvine and Jessie picked it out."

"They both have good taste."

Irvine, clothed in his SeeD dress uniform, interrupted the women. "Ah, ladies? Are we going to go inside?" Apologising around good-natured laughter they made their way to the Quad.

Once inside a young girl with short auburn ringlets emerged from the crowd and launched herself at Irvine with a high pitched wail. "Daaaa-deeee!"

"Whoa, Jessie!" Irvine caught his daughter in his arms. "What's wrong hun?"

The seven-year old cherub blinked tears from her eyes. "Jaims is being mean to me!" She complained. "And he pushed Lash into a table." She was the image of indigenisation.

"He did? And where is he now?" Irvine inquired seriously.

"He's talking to Zack."

"Right then, let's go sort him out shall we?" He stood to his full height and offered his hand for the taking.

As father and daughter left, Selphie rolled her eyes. "Sorry about that guys, I just don't know what's gotten into Jaims lately."

"He's, what… thirteen now, right?" Seifer smirked. "Sounds about normal to me."

Selphie shook her head. "He was probably showing off in front of Zack. Jaims really seems to idolise him."

"Zack isn't graduating with his sister is he?" Quistis sounded thoughtful. "I always had him pegged for a quick learner. I mean, I only had him for one semester before I left but he seemed to do well."

"Oh he is!" The brunette was quick to defend him. "His father aside, he's one of the best martial artists I ever seen, and his class work is great…."

"But?" Seifer prompted.

"It's funny, you know, out on the field he'll take anything I throw at him without raising and eyebrow, but put him in a quiet room with a pencil and a piece of paper and he breaks out in a cold sweat. He just can't get past the written exam. It just doesn't seem fair to him."

"A shame…" Quistis agreed. "But Zell must be quite proud of Lara tonight.

"I think he is. Things haven't been easy on him since their mother died; he's had to do so much, but he seems to be on top of things."

Guilt stained Quistis' cheeks. "About that Selphie. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral."

The dark haired instructor smiled sympathetically. "No one expected you to Quisty. You were nine months pregnant and counting. Zell understood."

Quistis' eyes were downcast, and Selphie had her back to the dance floor, so when Seifer drew there attention to the crowd it took a second for the women to realise what they were seeing. "Ellone!" they called out together.

"There you are!" She approached them. "I was just looking for you."

Selphie flew at her—in much the same way Jessie had accosted her father—and wrapped her arms around Ellone's neck. "Well you found us!" She grinned pulling away. "But I had no idea you were coming tonight."

"Neither did I until this morning." The woman confessed. "But I'm glad that I did. I've been speaking with Zell and you wouldn't believe the gift he got for Lara."

"Really? What is it?"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait; he swore me to secrecy."

"Huh? How come he told you then?" Selphie asked sounding almost like a petulant child.

"To be honest, I'm only here to pick up Leon. I'm having him with me for the weekend and we'll be leaving as soon as he gets bored. Probably when it's time for the speeches." She added dryly.

Seifer laughed out loud at that. "Well I'll leave you girls to talk about me behind my back, I'm off to see Chicken-wuss."

"Seifer!" Quistis pinned him with her iciest glare.

"What?" He tried (and failed) that sound hurt. "I've already promised not to call him that in front of his kids. You want me to stop altogether?"

"That would be nice, yes." She replied, folding her arms across her chest. He cocked an eye-brow and gave her his You-Can't-Be-Serious look. "Oh, alright!" Quistis threw her arms in the air. "But only at home and no where Saffron can hear."

"Alright!" He sauntered off as Quistis rolled her eyes and her two friends tried to hide their amusement.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love that man…." She muttered darkly.

Ellone stared after him too. "I don't."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well… it just…" The older woman searched for the right words to use. "I just knew you were meant for each other the very first day he came to the orphanage when he started pulling your hair."

"Yes. Pulling my hair and poking me in the ribs with a stick to wake me up in the mornings; that just screams true love." The former instructor replied sardonically. "I still haven't forgiven him for the jam incident, you know. It's on the top of my list for not marrying him. That and the Trepies would have to change their name to Almasy's. I don't think they'd approve."

Selphie burst into a fit of giggles. "You have a list!"

"Of course I do. How do think I've been able to say no the last five times he's asked? I don't have _that_ much will power. Especially after Saffron was born." Quistis sniffed.

"Oh." Ellone shook her head, not quite believing what she was hearing. "And how is motherhood treating you, Quistis?"

"It's great. You should try it some time." Selphie nodded her agreement with great enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid it's a bit late for me…" She smiled benignly. "Besides, the orphanage keeps me far too busy."

"Too bad, you'd be a great mom."

"Please Selphie, I already have so many children to take care of, and I love each of them like my own child. I don't need child of my body when so many are already tied to my heart."

* * *

Every time Lara turned around there was another person she barely knew congratulating her on becoming a SeeD. And every time someone tapped her on the shoulder she had to remind herself that it would not be her mother. For the sixteen-year-old archery expert, it was a bitter-sweet celebration. The loss of her mother just five short months ago had left her heart with a gaping wound that would not heal.

But today, if only for her fathers' sake, she would not dwell on what was lost to her. Her mothers death had been sudden, even suspicious in some ways, but she could not let it taint her achievements. Fidgeting with the thick braid the hung over her shoulder she braced herself for the next person in the ever-increasing procession of well-wishers.

She found herself staring at her twin brother.

Ashamed, blood rushed to her face. "Zack, I'm so sorry. You worked so hard to train me for the field exam and I should have been helping you with the written test." Her voice was quiet, breathy even; she didn't sound like a teenager capable of pulling down an enemy complement of twenty trained men with nothing but a crossbow and a flare gun.

"Hey, it's no big." He grinned. "It's not your fault I choke every time that bloody test is put in front of me. It's not like I don't know the answers or anything."

"Yes maybe, but…"

"But nothing. The speeches are about to start and dad wants you."

"Okay."

The twins reached their father just as Commander Leonhart addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He began. "We're here tonight to celebrate the ascension of thirty-seven well trained SeeDs. These soldiers have worked long and hard for many years. They have proved their skill and earned their place as members of this elite team. But the trails are not over yet." He began speaking directly to the newly promoted SeeD's capturing each gaze as he spoke. "There will be many challenges to come. There will be many battles, many hardships to face. Enemies will need defeating, allies will need rescuing and lives all over the world will need saving.

"Your actions, as SeeD's will affect countless lives. Your courage will touch people and your bravery will inspire them; as it has done so already. This path is not an easy one. And along the way, you may lose people or fiends that you care about." He held Lara's gaze. "But it is a sacrifice we make as we strive to keep peace in this world. Sixteen years ago, in the aftermath of a terrible sorceress, this world put aside it's differences and worked together to rebuild a world better than the one we had known. Today, and everyday since, SeeD's from Gardens across the world have fought to protect that world.

"Some of you may never do more than patrol a small town to keep the monsters out. To be honest, I hope that's all you ever have to do. But each and everyone one of you will be remembered for centuries to come as a member Garden. As a man or woman who was willing to lay down his life for something he believed in. believe in Garden, believe in peace but most importantly, believe in yourselves and you will surmount any obstacle before you."

Applause roared through the quad as people cheered and Squall stepped down from the stage. Lost within the din, at the back of the hall, Quistis whispered to Selphie. "Wow, that speech was great. Who wrote it?"

"Rinoa, I think."


	3. Past Mistakes

**Past Mistakes**

It was late. The Ball had ended over and hour ago, and only nine people remained in the quad, talking quietly amongst themselves. Ellone had left with Leon three hours ago and one by one the Kinneas children had fallen asleep and been put to bed. Now only the Dincht children lingered to hear the adults reminisce on times gone by.

"Hey guys, remember when Rinoa nearly scratched Irvy to death?" Selphie giggled. She was perched on the edge of the stage, her legs swinging in front of her.

"What about the time Zell almost killed himself trying to eat to many hot dogs?" Irvine had shot back. When the laughter had subsided, Zell shook his head in embarrassment.

"OK man," He grinned. "So I was few sandwiches short of a picnic back then. Do you really need to be telling my kids?"

"Aw, c'mon dad." Zack wheedled. "We're not kids anymore."

Zell sighed. "That's for sure. You've grown up far too quickly." He seemed sad at that. "Which reminds me; Lara, I want you to have this." He took the box that Selphie had been sitting beside and handed it to his daughter. "I thought it might come in handy."

Lifting the lid, Lara had gasped. Inside was a crossbow. Along the silver bow that curved elegantly into sharp points, the words 'A true heart and a true aim" were written in gold with a flowing script. The arrows, including the one already notched were thin and delicate, but the barbed tips made them deadly. "Dad…I…." Lara was at a loss.

Zell shrugged. "It's only a few upgrades beyond what you already have but more than you'd get on your own with a fair number of missions behind you."

"Oh. Dad. The Metis?." Putting the crossbow down she hugged her father fiercely. "Thank you daddy. I love it." Suddenly, as everyone watched Zell and his daughter embraced, Selphie let out an ear-splitting scream. Nine sets of eyes darted to the stage, only to find the diminutive woman being crushed under the weight of another.

In a tangle of limbs, Selphie struggled to free herself and knelt beside her attacker. She appeared to be a young woman, dressed only in a white toga. White that is, except where it was stained red with her bleeding. Her left eye was bruised and swollen shut, her right shoulder twisted and obviously dislocated. But her worst injury by far had to be the deep gash that ran almost the entire length of her midriff.

Her breathing was shallow and uneven, but she was conscious. Before anyone could say a word she fought to right herself. "You must help Me." She gritted out despite her evident agony.

Squall acted immediately. "Selphie heal her, Rinoa you go get the doctor."

"No!" The stranger cried. "Neither your magic or your medicine can help Me." Briefly, she closed her eyes against the pain. "My name- My name is R-Rhea." She choked out. "I came to you…because this world is…in danger."

"In danger from what?" Squall demanded, not liking the way the conversation was headed.

"There is a d-demon." Rhea explained. "Hyne told me he is called Kal'Dövěk. He was-"

Rinoa interrupted the woman. "_Hyne_ told you?"

Weakly, Rhea nodded. "Yes. Kal'Dövěk was Ultimecia's lover. When you defeated her, he fled into… the time stream. Chronos…. and the other Gods they- they sealed him there. He found away out. And now he seeks his revenge."

Selphie put her arm around the woman both to support her and to comfort. She had seen the shadow that had crossed the woman's face at the mention of Chronos. "What is he planning to do?"

"He stole Chronos' Hourglass. With it- with it he has the power to slip into any point in history he wishes. He plans to change history itself." She inhaled deeply, her pain seemingly less as she spoke. "We don't know why he wants to change your history. But we do know that his ultimate goal is to decimate Purgatory, the home of the Gods."

Zack spoke out then into the silence left by Rhea's explanation. "How can we help?"

"You must travel via the time stream and stop Kal'Dövěk from changing anything. Or at least correcting anything he has already altered."

"Wait a minute." Seifer protested. "If this Hourglass is as powerful as you say, couldn't this Kal'Dövěk guy just go back and change everything again."

"No. I will go shortly and enlist the aid of the Author; the one who will wield the true power against the Hourglass. As you reset time, as your battle with Kal'Dövěk continues, the Author will use the Pen of Gólóreth to rewrite the history in the Book of Deeds. Once it has been written there, it will be sealed, and not even the Hourglass will be able to reach that time again."

Irvine nodded as though Rhea's tale made perfect sense. "Right. But how are we supposed to get into the time stream?"

Rhea thought for a moment. "I know enough to take you there once, but My strength is not enough to pull you out." She professed. "But he-" She motioned in Squall's direction. "Has the power to open a portal to the time stream, I think, with enough magic behind him."

The commander of SeeD forces stared blankly at the woman. "Me?"

"Hm. With the aid of your Sorceress you could. An affinity with time seems to run in your family."

"How much time do we have?"

"Not enough." Rhea responded, her voice tinged with regret. "Kal'Dövěk has been breeding monsters called Döràn within the time stream. They are his own personal army. The Döràn multiply quickly, and if we wait much longer their numbers will out match your strength."

"I'll gather a regiment of SeeD's they'll be ready within the hour." Squall told her decisively.

"I'm afraid you cannot do that commander." Rhea rejected his proposal. "The more people you take into the time stream, the greater the risk of contamination. Just one slip of the tongue by any well meaning soldier in any given time and history may be altered beyond repair. You must take only yourselves."

Quistis bit her lip nervously. "What _do_ we have time for?" She asked.

"Arm yourselves and change for battle, but do it quickly. Already I feel Kal'Dövěk tampering with the past. You too, commander, must feel it?" she gave him a searching look. "Your childhood memories are changing are they not? Memories of your time spent at the orphanage are slipping out of your mind like sand from your fingers."

Squall nodded. "Quistis, Seifer, your old battle gear is still in storage." He informed them. "Yours too Zell, hurry up and change, we meet back here in fifteen." The three former SeeDs rushed from the quad as Squall continued delivering orders. "Selphie you go home and get ready and bring Irvines gun with you. Irvine, find Matron and ask her to look after your kids." Reluctantly, he turned to his wife. "Rinoa?"

"Already on it." She called, heading out of the quad. "And I'll grab your gunblade too."

"Lara?"

"Yessir?"

"Run to my office and find Quistis' home number, call their babysitter and tell her Quistis won't be home for a while."

"Zack, you come with me."

"Sure."

The commander led the boy from the quad and into the cafeteria. "Grab a few carry-sacks and help me fill them with non-perishable items and as much bottled water as we can. You don't know when our next meal is going to be so let stock up OK?"

"Yes sir." The pair got to work, moving swiftly and silently about their task. As Zack was finishing the last bag, Squall turned to him.

"You don't have to do this you know. You're not a SeeD. No one will blame you if you don't want to come."

Zack buckled the last tie on the bag. "With all due respect sir, I'd come even if you ordered me not to. I'm not going to let my sister and my father face Kal'Dövěk without me."

Squall picked up a couple of the rucksacks. "Lets go."

The duo met Rinoa just as they were returning to the quad and Irvine, Selphie and Lara were already waiting inside. Zell, Quistis and Seifer were just minutes behind.

Rhea waited patiently while the group reassembled. "Are you ready?" She waited until Squall had nodded his consent and closed Her eyes. For a moment, Her entire being shone with a nimbus of white-gold energy. "I am opening the portal now." She explained. "Once you are inside I will leave you to seek out the Author. Good luck. The fate of this world, the fate of the Gods, rests with you."

Abruptly, the power that had surrounded the injured Goddess shot from her body and seemed to slice the very air before them. It severed the molecules of the room and widened into a large portal. The time stream flowed on the other side, a colourful void of noise and little else.

Squall stepped closer, ready to lead the others into this strange place, when a dark form replaced the shifting colours. The dark mass spilled from the portal in snarling clumps. Rhea screamed. "It's the Döràn!" She cried. "You must kill them!"

The beasts were mutilated creatures, and no two were alike. Some were a big as a man, others were no larger than dogs, but all were deadly. Row upon row of razor-sharp fangs and jagged claws met with blood-shot eyes filled with malice. Thick black leathery flesh or fur in some cases, made it difficult to tell one from the other.

Squall's face hardened into a stony mask as he unsheathed his gunblade and brought it round heavily, gutting the first of the beasts. Quickly, the others joined the fight, Seifer stood beside him, cutting a swath through the monsters. Carving down three of the Döràn in quick succession as Quistis held then in place with her whip. Selphie, Zell and Zack surrounded a dozen Döràn that had moved away from the mass. Zell and his son learnt to snap necks swiftly and Selphie kept the monsters in check with practiced ease. Rinoa, Lara and Irvine stood back, shooting the fiends still inside the portal. At first their attacks had been ineffectual, until Rinoa had noticed that a clear shot into one of the eyes brought the beast down quickly.

Soon, only broken bodies and torn limbs were left of the Döràn, and the group stood for a moment catching their breath. "Do not dally." Rhea warned them. Gunblade, held ready, Squall led them inside. The noise was deafening; a constant roar like a strong wind against the crashing waves. But there was no wind here. There was nothing but the noise and the colours.

"Let's go!"

* * *

_My story starts here. I am the Author._

_It is my unhappy task to follow the progress of these few heroes, and document them in the Book of Deeds. I cannot read the future, but already I know their journey will not be an easy one. I do not fight with these brave men and women; truthfully, my chore seems petty beside theirs. But I will do as I must. The Pen of Gólóreth which guides my hand in this matter cannot be dissuaded. Although I am far from the fighting, safe for now, in the home of my ancestors, I see with eyes unclouded by doubt that this journey is fraught with danger._

_Kal'Dövek seeks retribution with powerful tools. Using the Hourglass he hopes to change that which he has no right to change. His actions are as yet unknown, and his goal not fully understood, but he must be fought. If this maniacal demon should succeed, this world will perish. And all that is good in this world will be lost for eternity. _


	4. A Mother's Embrace

**A Mother's Embrace**

_The heroes have entered the time stream. They have committed themselves to this battle. There is no going back now; in order to return to their own time they must see this endeavour to the end. Whatever end it may come to, none can say. Whether our heroes prevail, remains to be seen._

_The success of this mission, depends entirely on the choices they make and the actions they take to implement them. Whatever they encounter here, on the outskirts of this strange realm, they must fight on. They have proven themselves in the past to be strong warriors, defenders of this world. Now they must protect that past and preserve the future they have built. All we can do, is watch…and wait._

They travelled in silence for hours; the cacophony of the time stream making conversation impossible. Nothing seemed to change for miles. Even the constantly churning colours of the void blended into monotony long before they reached this point. But now, in front of them, the time stream looked black and twisted. Clearly a natural reaction to unnatural interference.

Squall and his party paused. "Something is changing here!" He informed them, his voice raised to carry over the din. The others nodded understanding, and Squall led them closer the to oily darkness. Uncertainly, not quite knowing what to do, he reached towards the void with an outstretched arm. The darkness held him, clinging to his hand like a petulant child. For a moment, he struggled against the bonds, before casting a quick glance at his wife. He shrugged, and smiling reassuringly, he threw himself into the darkness.

Sunlight clouded his vision as he emerged from the twilight of the abyss. It had taken no time at all to reach the other side, he knew, yet it had felt like eternity in the blackness. Slowly, Squall's eyesight cleared, just in time to see his friends stumbling blindly from the time stream. "Everyone here?" He questioned as they settled on the grass.

"Yes sir." Zack responded, the first of the group to see properly. He grinned. "That was some trip." Looking around him, at the rolling hills and wildflowers, the blonde cadet scratched his head. "Where is _here_, anyway?"

"The fields of Winhill."

"I guess you travelled a lot in the past. You must have been everywhere." Zack was impressed at his Commanders seemingly offhand knowledge.

Squall's attention turned inward. "My mother was buried here."

"Oh. Sir, I'm so-"

"Or she will be." The older man cut him off. "The memorial plaque isn't here. We must have arrived in a time before she died."

Quistis pushed herself up and dusted off her peach battle clothes. It was a little tight now, after the birth of her daughter, and it hadn't been worn in almost a year, yet Quistis felt oddly comfortable in it; it was familiar to her, like a security blanket. "Squall," She kept her voice low as she approached him, not wanting the others to over-hear. "We can't change anything, you know." When he didn't reply, she sighed and tried again. "Even if your mother is alive here, we can't warn her Squall. We can't save your mother; our job is to beat Kal'Dövěk, that's all."

"I know." The tight look of misery he gave the former instructor nearly broke her heart. Even though the flame she had carried for Squall died almost seventeen years ago, the bonds of friendship had kept them like family through the years; Quistis hated seeing her 'little brother' in so much pain. "We should get going." He continued, speaking to the whole group. "We'll head into the village and see what we can find there."

Quickly, the group rounded themselves into a semblance of order, and they walked the short distance to the village. It was quiet, but not unusually so and Seifer was soon becoming impatient with the lack of activity. "Face it, Squall," He growled, after they had searched the area for the fourth time. "Kal'Dövěk isn't here. Hyne, he probably was never here in the first place. I mean, what the hell ever happened in Winhill that he would want to change?"

"You seem to be forgetting that my husband was born here." Rinoa turned on the man, whom in another life-time, had tried to kill her.

"So?" Seifers tone was belligerent.

Once again, Selphie found herself playing peacemaker to her friends. "So Kal'Dövěk would want to change that, right? I mean, if he was Ultimecia's lover, he wouldn't want Squall around to kill her right?"

"But he's not here."

Squall clenched his fist, suppressing the urge to punch the blonde man. "He has been. He's done something, and we have to find out what."

Zell, who had been quiet for most of the excursion through the village, cleared his throat. "Guys? I think were missing the obvious."

Out of old habit, Seifer turned his anger to the martial artist. "Oh yeah?" He taunted mockingly. "And what has that pea sized brain of yours thought of now, chic-"

"SEIFER!"

"Shit!" Quistis didn't sound pleased; he was going to pay for that slip up later, he knew it.

Zell, with sheer effort of will, kept his own anger in check. "What I'm saying, is that we have to find Raine."

Squalls emotions were in turmoil, part of him was excited, another full of dread. "He's right. If Kal'Dövěk has done anything, it would probably would have been to her." With some reluctance, the others agreed and the SeeDs approached the one place they had previously avoided: The local pub.

The sign on the door informed them that the bar was closed. Squall ignored it. Pushing the door open, he walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. Taking their cue from their leader, the others soon settled themselves around the room.

"Is someone there?" The gentle feminine voice drifted down to them from the second floor. Sounds of movement reached their ears before the chestnut haired woman appeared at the top of the stairs. She took one look at the group, four of whom were wearing a type of uniform unfamiliar to her, and rushed down the staircase. "I'm sorry gentlemen, ladies, but the bar is closed. I have to ask you to leave." She wasn't being hostile, but she was close to it.

It took Squall longer than he would ever admit, to work around the sudden lump in his throat. Here was the woman he had loved all his life without ever having met her. The woman who would sacrifice her own life to give him his. The one woman, aside from Ellone, who had haunted his childhood dreams, was standing right in front of him. "We…we haven't come to drink." He managed at last when none of his friends seemed inclined to speak for him. "We came to talk with you."

"Like the soldiers who came to 'talk' to Ellone?" She scoffed. "Have you come to take me away too?" the bitterness in her voice was understandable, but it didn't suit her gentle countenance. And her expression, Squall noticed with a start, matched almost exactly the same one he had worn most of his teenage years.

Examining his mother more closely, Squall took in every little detail he could, burning it into his memory for eternity. The way she leaned forward slightly, leaning on her left hip with her right leg slightly bent and turned inwards. The way she held her left hand on her waist and the other held protectively over the small swell of her stomach, and the teary look in her liquid brown eyes. "You're pregnant." It was out before he could censor his thoughts, and immediately he regretted it.

Startled, Raine backed up a step. "So you've come for my un-born child?" Her voice dripped with venom.

"Everyone?" Squall captured the gaze of all of his allies. "Out side." He ordered them.

"But, Squall-" Irvine objected.

"Out!" The sudden rise in volume made everyone jump, and with some trepidation, they filed out the door. All of them except Rinoa. She had never been known to follow an order she didn't like, and she wasn't about to start now.

"I'm not going anywhere, Squall." She reminded him in a hushed voice.

Grudgingly, he accepted that, and turned again to the woman who would be his mother. "We didn't come here for you, or your child." Squall reassured her. Thinking fast, he tried to come up with a plausible explanation for their presence. "We were sent here to check up on you." Was all he could manage.

"Sent by who?"

Rinoa, sensing her husbands rising panic, jumped in. "Laguna."

Raine's eyes widened with a look of hopeful disbelief. "Laguna? He- he's alive?"

The dark haired sorceress smiled. "Yes, we are friends of his. He has located Ellone. He's working on freeing her now." Rinoa wasn't sure if that had actually happened yet, but either way, Raine would never know.

"When?" Squall's mother backed up and fell heavily onto a chair around the first table near the stairs. "When did you see him last?"

Squall took up where his wife had left off. "Four days ago." He estimated the time it would take to travel to Esthar mostly on foot.

Tears that had been threatening to fall finally spilled down Raines fair cheeks. Tears of fear, relief and joy. "He lied to me." She sobbed quietly to herself. "He told me he was dead; and I was going to- oh, Hyne…."

Rinoa approached the woman carefully and knelt beside her. "Who?" She asked, taking the woman's hand in her own. "Who lied to you? Laguna?"

"No." Raine shook her head in denial. "Mr. Do'vern. He came by last night and told me Laguna was killed two weeks ago by Esthar soldiers. He….lied to me?"

Casting a glance back at her husband, Rinoa mouthed the word : '_Kal'Dövěk_?'

Squall's answering frown told her he understood. "He's not dead." He told Raine from across the room. He was deliberately keeping his distance; physically now, as well as emotionally.

"I knew it couldn't be true. I knew, and I still believed him. I was going to….Hyne, I was going to…" She had to stop for a moment to collect herself. Drawing a few deep breaths, she calmed herself and gave them both a soft smile. "You know, I'm not even sure how, but after he spoke to me, I was convinced I couldn't keep my baby. That I wouldn't be able to handle it alone."

"That's not true." The words tasted like ash in Squalls mouth. Every syllable he uttered, condemned his mother to death, and he had to force them past his lips. "You did a fine job with Ellone before you met Laguna."

"You're right, I though the same thing. But I couldn't help doubting myself. I kept wondering what sort of world I'd be bringing my child up in, what sort of person it would be."

Squall shrugged. "If you didn't have it, you'd never know. Maybe the world will be a better place. Or maybe he'll help make it a better place. Either way, don't you think you should give him a chance?"

"Him? Why do men always assume it'll be a boy?" For the first time, after so many years of dreams, Squall heard what his mothers laughter sounded like. Deep and soft, like a pool of chocolate coloured velvet. Comforting and infectious. Yet Squall had to force the sheepish smile he gave her. Inside, his heart tightened in his chest. This was the mother that should have been there to love him, and twice now, he would kill her. Once in childbirth, the second by his actions here. "Squall, wasn't it?" Raine stood, helping Rinoa to her feet as she did so.

When he nodded, she smiled and advanced towards him. "Thank you." She said sincerely. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him in a gentle embrace. Uncertainly, Squall's arms pulled her closer. A sense of comfort enveloped him like a blanket, and for the first time in his life, he felt truly at peace with himself.

They were mother and son, in the only embrace they would ever share. Rinoa had tried to tell him once, about feeling safe in her mothers arms. Now he finally understood what she meant; there was magic in a mothers hug.

"Thank you for coming all this way to tell me the news." She continued at length, pulling away. She was confused by the sudden surge of affection she felt for the stranger. "And for saving my child from my own foolishness."

"It's fine." He managed to whisper. _I only wish I could save you from me…_

Smiling to lighten the mood, Raine winked at the brown eyed man. "You know, Squall is such a nice name. If my baby _is_ a boy, I think I'll name him that. I hope you don't mind?"

His face was suddenly awash with emotion, many of which Raine could not place, but in the end, confusion seemed to win out. "No… I don't mind." He replied. The moment the words had left his lips, memories of the orphanage he had slowly been forgetting, returned in a flood. "We have to go." He told her sadly, moving away from her toward the exit. "We, uh- have more messages to deliver."

His mother bowed her head, accepting his explanation. "Take care of yourself Squall."

"I will."

He left, and alone in the room for a minute with the woman who would have been her mother-in-law, Rinoa smiled. "It was nice to meet you Raine." She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I just wish we had more time to get to know each other." Despondent, Rinoa rejoined her friends waiting outside. Squall was quiet, his shoulders hunched in defeat. The others looked to her questioningly. "We're done here." She informed them. "Kal'Dövěk's been and gone. He's probably moved onto the next time by now. We have to move fast. Any ideas?"

Squall broke out of his reprieve. "We'll head back to the field. We'll decide what to do there."

_The leader of our band of heroes struggles with his inner demons while the time stream is overrun by Döràn. Yet he continues to fight both wars. He is not a weak man, but perhaps a foolish one to think he can handle his grief alone. Mayhap time has taught him to rely on his friends, I certainly hope so. For we cannot trust our salvation to a man plagued by the past, haunted by his own words. We cannot afford uncertainty, when the future is ambivalent. _

_My Watcher tells me that all beings have a destiny, and our heroes are no different. They were created to benefit the world. To save it from it's own folly and protect it from the ravages of evil. I can only hope that destiny comes to fruition. _

_As to the paradox concerning Squall's name, Rhea had this to say: 'No matter how often you think the time stream is running in circles, the loops have a way of straightening themselves out. Raines was always going to name her son Squall, providing she had him. Squall's presence there only provided a short-cut.' _


End file.
